


Chasing After You

by S_B_Crowe



Series: A Love Story [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, heheheheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_B_Crowe/pseuds/S_B_Crowe
Summary: A continuation of Falling in Love. Where the two are dating… but not.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: A Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723363
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Percy _liked_ Nico.  
It's fine though, he's pretty sure it's mutual.

Percy poked Nico with another finished test, an action that has long since become routine. Turning around, Nico took it and Percy found himself smiling. Never in his life did he ever think he would've ever made it all the way to where he is now – sitting right behind Nico Di Angelo instead of next to him. True that he would have liked it much better if he could sit next to the boy, but hey, behind him is still good.

Another roll of paper slapped down in font of him, and a brief flick through let Percy know it was another mixed subject test. Raising an eyebrow, Percy stared at the back of Nico's head.

"Just one?" Percy said, feeling a little giddy at what that suggested. Twisting slightly in his seat, Nico gave him a small smirk.

"What can I say, I'm the best tutor there is," Nico mumbled just loud enough for Percy to hear before he turned around again just in time before the tutor came in. Leaning back in his chair, Percy felt a small smile playing on his lips and took a little pride when the teacher did not so much as give him a strict stare.

It had taken Percy almost the whole of his High School years to get to this stage and he's gotta admit, he likes it. He remembered the smile on his mum's face when she came to check up on him, wondering why he still hadn't joined her for dinner. He also remembered the tears that spilled not just from his mum's eyes when he came home with a report card that held more than just D's and C's for once in his life. 

"You guys finally admitted your obvious feelings to each other yet?" Besides Percy, Leo said teasingly as he wiggled his eyebrows. Percy rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile from lingering on his lips. Also, he had come out as bisexual to his mum and it went better than he had dared to hope. He really loved his mum.

"You know, if you'd tried, you could excel at more than just Maths and DT," Percy said, beginning another sketch as he let his ears focus on Mr Wesker. It was a skill he discovered with Nico, as well as the fact that doing some short exercises between lessons help with his general frustration and jitteriness .

"Yeah yeah, don't change the subject," Leo said with a roll of his eyes while dumping his own set of rubber bands and paper clips onto their shared table. Two ADHD kids on the same table, and that close to the front of the table as well – that was a rare one for sure, Percy mused as he roughly made out the slick hair his professor had on his workbook.

Funnily enough, he never really got rid of the bad boy vibes he gave off. He can tell from the wariness in his classmate's gaze. Of course, the two had made other friends that they soon formed strong bonds with. Guess it's true when they say High School first impressions stick for almost the rest of your life. It was already the last year and the teachers had long since prepped them for IB. He really was very thankful of Nico.

Speaking of which, Percy felt himself smiling again as he ditched the rough sketch of his professor, moving to add yet another sketch of Nico onto his InSoc workbook. They had spent most of the first few years dancing around each other and pining before it soon just became Percy chasing after Nico. It's almost a game now, and Percy grinned to himself as he ran through the plans he had again. Something to take Nico's mind off the IB tests that were going to happen in a few weeks.

"Check this out," Leo whispered and Percy watched as Leo placed the miniature contraption on the floor and let it flap on the floor, moving all the way to the front of the classroom and still flapping against the wall for a while before stopping.

"New record," Percy replied with a smirk. The two quickly looked back down at their notes, faces trying to remain neutral as Mr Wesker looked at the two boys with narrowed eyes.

"And I bet you made yet another sketch of yours truly," Leo said, stifling a giggle as their teacher huffed and turned back to the class.  
"Looking a lot better than that one you made five years ago," Leo said and he huffed as Percy gave him a rather harsh jab to the gut.

"That mechanic dragon you made for Calypso is also starting to look nice. You know, after the six months of convincing Mr Oliver to let you use the DT room and another three years spent actually working on the thing," Percy bit back and turned away with a small quirk of his lips at the redness on Leo's face.

Percy looked up to see Nico and he shamelessly let out a soft sigh as he watched the boy take heaps of genuine notes.  
Such a nerd, Percy snickered slightly to himself as he flipped through some of the sketches he had in his own notebook. A few he had drawn Nico with his hand raised, some while he was babbling, others where he was simply sitting in his chair, completely content with where he was. Percy smiled.  
A cute nerd.

"Percy?" Mr Wesker said sternly and Percy smiled smugly when he opened his mouth, knowing that his teacher no doubt thought Percy didn't have half an ear focused on him.

"The Germans, Japan and Italy against French, Britain, UK, Russia, and practically the whole rest of Europe," Percy said and grinned as he watched his professor open his mouth.  
"They were the Axis and Allied Powers, respectively," Percy replied, already anticipating the follow up question. Really, that was such an overused question It was a sight to see as Mr Wesker thinned his mouth and turned away.

Percy winked at Nico who rolled his eyes at Percy's antics. However, the soft smile on his lips did not escape Percy's eye.


	2. Boy Friend

So there's a problem.

That should be fine, Nico was great at solving those. How to calculate energy efficiency? Piece of cake. What's the number pie to the hundredth decimal place? Easy. Is it who or whom? Got that covered too. So do pray tell, this mysterious problem that Nico just couldn't figure out.

Well for starters, it messed with his heart strings, and those he didn't understand. Now feelings, boiled to the very core, were merely chemicals that stimulated different reactions to the human body. Nico knew that logically, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of having testosterone coursing through himself.

Maybe he liked it when Percy flung an arm around him. Maybe he liked it when Percy gave him that soft smile reserved just for him. Maybe he liked how Percy was always there for him. Maybe he liked Percy. But you know, as a friend, because that's what Percy is and will ever be. Because he's a boy. So he has to be. A friend, that is. A really great friend that had Nico high on serotonin and testosterone. 

Argh, he didn't have time for this. Nico blinked himself out of his thoughts and stared at the empty self-made practice test staring right back. Yay, more things to stress about, just what he needed. For once, Nico just wanted to stand back and watch as his academic and social life burn in flames. Sighing, he turned back to his test, reading the first question for the nth time and still not taking it in. Which should have been impossible in and of itself considering he had written this very test. Nico groaned in frustration.

"Have a break, have a KitKat," a seemingly amused voice made Nico sit up straight, panicking when he realised his glasses had slide down his nose, no doubt making him look weird. It's just Percy, Nico reminded himself, your best, best friend. Take a chill pill.

"I'm good thanks," Nico replied despite how his stomach ached from missing snack and what would probably lead to missing lunch. Percy didn't even hesitate when splitting the KitKat in half and offering Nico one. Nico took it with a small smile.

"A break now and then wouldn't hurt, you know," Percy said, reaching out to stop the timer running on Nico's phone.  
"If you keep holing up in the library, you'll miss what I've got planned later for my crush." Nico watched as Percy left to throw the wrapper away, quickly settling back into his seat next to Nico. Percy was completely nonchalant yet still somehow making Nico's heart crush itself. Maybe that's why it was called a crush, because it almost crushed your soul. You know, if Nico had a crush on Percy. Which he totally didn't.  
Did you know it's physically possible to die from heartbreak?

"What you've got planned?" Nico asked, mind finally ditching its last amounts of focus on the test. Percy's grin seemed to light up the room, and Nico's left brain helpfully provided the fact that it was probably due to Nico subconsciously flexing for his desired mate, leading to his growing pupils and resulting in a higher rate of light registered in his brain.  
Nice. That's some useful information.

"Well you'll know when you see it," Percy said with a grin as he looked at Nico expectantly. Staring blankly back at Percy, Nico waited for his brain to catch up to something he must be missing. Percy sighed with a mumbled 'never mind'. Nico frowned. He didn't like it when he didn't know something, and he was definitely in the dark about something here.

"Why would I see it?" Nico asked, feeling something change in the atmosphere as Percy turned away as his ears burned red.

"No reason," Percy supplied unhelpfully. Nico narrowed his eyes but said nothing, didn't know how to and didn't really want to push. Turning back to the papers yet to be finished, Nico sighed.

"I'm trash at this," Nico mumbled as he slumped into his chair.

"Well as an active environmentalist, I'm obligated to pick you up. How does after school sound?" Percy blurted and Nico found himself pushing himself up as he stared at Percy.

"Uh..." Was all Nico could come up with. Was that- Did he just- What?

"I mean, you're obvious not trash, but you know it's just a pick up line or something I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and hey how have you been recently I don't think I asked yet and I like that new chain you added to your bag how's everything been going ah hahaha uh oh spaghettios," Percy's voice gradually died out as he rubbed his neck, looking more abashed than ever.

"Sure," Nico said, letting a small smile dance on his lips and he couldn't help but wonder how people thought this blushing mess could possibly have 'screw off' vibes. But then again, he still remembers five years ago when he had managed to scare off _the_ Mark Pearson and suddenly it wasn't too hard to believe.

"Cool, I'll see you then," Percy said, nodding to himself and Nico felt his smile grow wider, crinkling his eyes as well.

"Well, we've still got the same classes," Nico said with a teasing shake of his head.

"That doesn't really count!" Percy said, trying to defend himself but Nico just giggled.

"Yeah sure, okay, mhm," Nico replied, agreeing in an almost mocking manner.

"Spare me some dignity, Neeks," Percy begged and he placed an arm around Nico's shoulder. It felt nice, Nico noted. Objectively. Because anyone would agree that Percy's arm on their should was nice. It wasn't opinionated, just a simple fact. Nico stopped himself from staring at Percy for two long.

Percy. His boy friend. Boy. Friend. With a space in the middle. Not... the other one because Nico was a boy as well so that just... wasn't possible.

Nico's brain hyper focused on all the glances thrown their way from other students in the library. He wished with all his might that he could just ignore them, probably like any other person can, except all he ended up doing was squirm. Percy seemed to take the hint because he knew Nico all too well. And because Nico knew Percy just as well, he knew that the casual change in topic was for Nico's benefit.

Logically, Nico knew he had social anxiety and internalised homophobia which meant that people probably didn't care as much as he made it to be, but that doesn't mean it stopped him from _thinking_ like that.

Nico felt an overwhelming urge to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I back from binging?  
> … I don't know. But I felt bad for that decidedly boring first chapter so I wrote another boring chapter to compensate.  
> Yay.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this oof


	3. Paper Stars

Percy was scared. He wanted this to work out, and he knew Nico was probably as dense as he was if Grover's words are to be trusted. And Percy would trust Grover with his life so that was kinda out of question. Percy pedalled harder and faster as he raced down the streets to his place with Nico clung on tight to his waist.

"I'm home!" Percy called out of habit, knowing full well that his mum was probably out somewhere with her publisher. And so is the real reason why Percy almost jumped out of his skin when a voice answered.

"Welcome home, Percy," Percy's head snapped up only to meet the eyes of Paul. Oh right, the person who's spending more time here than Percy liked. Controlling his urge to glare, he reminded himself that his mum… favoured this man's companionship so Percy would put up with this man for a while. But if this man poked ONE toe out of line…

"Oh, uh, yeah hi," Percy coughed before supplying awkwardly, looking back at Nico. Not that he was ashamed or anything, but it was instinct to be cautious. After all, having spent years with people drilling the fact that _not normal_ means rejection does things to a human being. But hey, Percy had also learnt to just say 'piss off'.

"Hello, I'll just be here. Won't be bothering anyone," Paul said with a small smile from where he sat on the high table in the small apartment.

"Thanks," Nico whispered, adjusted his glasses from beside Percy. Nodding along idly, Percy led Nico to the back of the apartment where his room was. He would very much like to pretend he didn't see nor feel the teasing smile thrown his way by Paul.  
  


"What are we doing?" Nico asked Percy when they settled into Percy's bedroom. Percy was digging through his drawer, cursing himself for not tidying up earlier but it was too late now since the boy he was trying to woo is already sitting there on his bed, looking at him with a small tilt of the head, and looking as pretty as ever.

"Gotcha," Percy mumbled in victory as he pulled out the small jar. He turned to Nico and he felt his face heat up but he refused to acknowledge it, dumping the contents of the jar before placing it in between the two boys on the bed.

"What's this?" Nico asked, eyeing the small slips of paper that threatened to crumple on the bed.

"Okay, so I know how stressed you were about the IB exams even though you're sure to ace them but like that's besides the point so I thought maybe folding stars would be a therapeutic and make you not as stressed and then I also found somewhere online that people like to write little notes or wishes on the strips of paper before they fold the stars and then I was like maybe you would like to try it out and you can write down any thoughts you have so you won't have to think about it and now that I think about I forgot to ask if you know how to fold stars but you probably do 'cause you know everything and-"

"That's sounds nice, Percy. Thanks for the effort," Nico lightly interrupted before Percy could make more of a fool of himself. Rubbing his neck sheepishly, he held out a pen for Nico and was grateful when the boy didn't leave him hanging.

Percy gave Nico a small smile as the boy started writing his first note on his strip of paper. He could have sworn the boy returned it in kind but when Percy looked up, the boy was once again focused on his message.

Looking at his strips of paper, Percy wrote idle notes. It was almost to the end that Percy had opened his mouth, ready to pop the question, but he looked at Nico peacefully morphing the strip of paper into yet another star for the jar, Percy couldn't find it in him to break their silence. He put pen to paper yet again.

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S RIGHT FUCKERS PERCY JACKSON IS GETTING A DISNEY ADAPTION!!!!  
> Here's a shorter chapter to celebrate
> 
> :DDD


	4. A Promis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Paper Stars

Nico could tell Percy wanted to say something. He had that look in his face that screamed 'I wanna say something'. And so, like the good _friend_ Nico is, he waited patiently as he scribbled idle notes onto the paper stars that laid between the two of them. He would wait for Percy to tell him when he's ready. He waited, waited, and waited.

Chancing a glance at the other boy, Nico saw the look of determination, no, resignation on Percy's face. Nico kept his mouth shut as Percy's pen seemed to repeat the same motion for the hundredth time. For a while, he wondered what Percy could possible want so much that he would write it so many times.

"What are you writing?" Nico's voice came out a little hoarse as he folded his own star. Looking up, he saw the other boy had froze momentarily, only to continue more feverish than before, along with a slight blush on his cheek.

Now, many people considered Nico oblivious, dense, or even a sociopath, but Nico would consider himself at least capable of picking the most obvious and common social cues even if it's through a completely clinical way. And blushing were signs of increased blood circulation, usually caused by certain skin conditions or intense feelings, such as embarrassment, anger, fear, or happiness. And also with the fact that Percy had mentioned going with his crush this after... If Nico knew better, he would have almost thought that Percy actually had feelings for himself.

Nico didn't know better.

"Is it for your crush?" Nico managed to choke out, somehow managing to sound nonchalant.

"What?" Percy replied a bit too quickly to be normal as he quickly stuffed another finished star into the jar.

"The notes you're writing – are they for your crush?" Nico said, eyeing his last blank slip of paper yet to be filled. 

"Uh... Ahem. Um. Yes?" Percy said, turning redder by the second as both boys kept their pens poised, yet to use up the last of their paper, the last of their time.

"Okay." The two boys stared at different places of the room, neither meeting the other's eyes nor making any motion to continue writing. A few more torturous seconds later -although if asked, Nico would say it had been full minutes- Nico broke through the silence again.

"Who is it?" Nico watched as Percy stuttered and waved his arms around. The part of his brain that refused to cooperate decided to provide the word 'cute' and that was not helping his issue at all.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Nico added quietly as he stared at the last slip of paper on his lap. Percy let out a strangled noise that Nico tried to ignore, he really did, but he found his eyes on the boy in front of him again. Such a mesmerising person and nothing if not determined and courageous. So full of potential and- just- _likeable_ traits, how could Nico have ever thought he could compare?

"I- I do want to tell you..." Percy said, looking down at his hands as he wringed them. Nico perked up at that, and he cursed himself for his weak mental control when it came to this boy.

"But?" Nico asked, knowing it was inevitable. He tilted his head as he watched Percy's feet bounce against the mattress.

"I will tell," Percy said with a steely gaze as he looked up.  
"Someday," he insisted, "Just... not today," Percy said, that determination seeping out again as he turned and played with the blanket with his fingers, seemingly to find a sudden interest in the small fishes that covered the whole blanket.

"Okay." Nico stamped out the feelings of disappointment as he eyed the last strip paper again. He picked it up without another word, and yet, held his pen poised.

This was his last slip of paper, and he was gonna make dam sure he made good used of it.

What could he write, there were so much left unsaid, so many possibilities of what he could possibly write on there, and yet Nico stood paralysed as he stared at that blank space, as if mocking him with how empty it is.

Nico looked up at Percy to find the boy writing tantalisingly slow. Something akin to hysterical euphoria made its way into Nico's system, and he honestly had a harder time ignoring that than the disappointment. Another look at his slip of paper and at the pencil clasped tightly in his hand, Nico made a decision.

Without writing anything down, Nico made quick effort at folding the most perfect paper star he could. He carefully puffed the little star up and looked at perhaps taking too long and with too much emotion required for such a simple object.

Leaving it empty was a conscious decision, obviously. Nico placed the little star into the jar of secrets and watched as Percy put his last one in as well. With a sense of finality, Percy placed the cap to the jar and smiled at Nico.

"You wanna keep it?" Percy asked, scratching his neck a little. The boy handed it over seemingly a little reluctantly. Nico took it in his hands and handled it almost as delicately as he would a newborn baby.

"I'll promise to keep it safe and sound," Nico said with seriousness, but he added a small smile along with it and watched as Percy's eyes lit up the room.  
Because Nico refused to believe this was the end.

A promise. Yes, that's what it was. A promise both to himself and to the boy that had come to grow on him. Until next time...

A promise for something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR KUDOS AND COMMENTS
> 
> I'm so sorry for this /really/ late update  
> This has actually been finished for a while now but then it seemed too short so I procrastinated. I finally decided say 'whatever' so here it is ": )


	5. the 'FINALLY!!' part

People would give them looks. Percy didn't know if he should take it personally or just leave it be, but it seemed like there was something he should know but didn't. Which is crazy considering he made sure to keep himself ahead of the game when it came to any type of gossip, especially any concerning himself or a certain raven black haired Italian boy.

Speaking of said boy, Percy really wanted to smash his head on the wall and maybe the universe would be kind enough to ERASE HIS EXISTENCE FROM THIS WORLD. Ahem. Percy sighed as he slumped in his seat. He can't believe he had such a great chance to tell Nico how he felt and still managed to ruin everything by being too much of a chicken. Argh, this boy was gonna be the death of him, and Nico would even know!

"How'd it go? Though you probably aced it," Leo said, nudging Percy as he pushed his head to block Percy's view of his phone.  
"Dam, totally aced it." Percy gave him a side smirk at that.

"You probably aced maths, science and design technology enough that the low art score is just enough to get you a good ol' scholarship," Percy said and grinned as Leo narrowed his eyes with a playful smirk of his own.

"Oh ho, is Perseus Jackson capable of reading minds now?" Leo said before pausing. Percy wondered if it was for dramatic effect because that seemed to lack the usual level of sarcasm, meaning he was saving it for something else.  
"And yet..." Ah here it comes.  
"He can't seem to figure out why everyone has been constantly looking at him for the past week," Leo finished. And oh wow, this little troll knew Percy too well.

"As if I care," Percy scoffed as he turned tail and, despite what Leo might tell you, definitely wasn't making an escape.

"Oh come on! You're at least a little curious!" Leo called down the hall, ignoring all the looks that were thrown his way for more _obvious_ reasons, like, you know, yelling down the hall. Percy didn't even turn back as he flipped Leo the bird and continued his way to the place he knew Nico was bound to be even after the IB results –

The library.

"Hey little Death Breath, hit that puberty yet?" Percy said as way of introduction before he dropped into the seat next to said Death Boy.

"Says the two year old," Nico mumbles from where he buried his face behind his laptop.

"Aw come on, take a break. You can always read... Wait is that what I think it is?!!" Percy screeched as he practically pounced over the table to grab the laptop away from Nico's face, now shining a bright red. The librarian gave them a pointed look to which Percy sheepishly nodded in apology, but his enthusiasm had not deterred.  
"Holy cheese, Nico Di Angelo is watching Voltron, like, a cartoon on his laptop _._ Like, something besides reading or writing essays _._ What's next, you suddenly learnt to play the drums? Although heads up, I regret everything past season... 6?" Percy whisper-yelled at the raven haired boy, because Percy had spent, what, at least three _years_ trying to get Nico to watch that show.

"I, uh, wanted to try to watching it? Because you seemed to like it a lot? And I don't know, maybe possibly probably I was gonna read everything up to date as a surprise? Cuz of the paper stars thing? And I really wanted to do something special for you too? And also I maybe reallylikeyouandwashopingtousesomethinginthereasareferencewhenIconfess?" Nico mumbled quickly, then added almost as an afterthought, "Also, I do know how to play the drums".

"I- what?" Percy blinked at Nico owlishly, he hadn't caught a single word that left the other boy's mouth after 'you seemed to like it a lot'. And that alone already has his heart melting because wow, this is the person he fell for.

Forced laughter filled Percy's ears as Nico shook his head and turned away.  
"Nothing, I just- Uh, yeah." He nodded to no one in particular and Percy watched as pink dusted Nico's cheeks. He really wanted... to just...

"I passed!" Punch whoever just yelled that out loud and broke the moment.

The two boys winced but they simply stared at each other, neither yet jumping away in embarrassment. That left their faces _so achingly close_ but still not touching.

Perhaps the fates took pity on our two pathetic lovers or maybe they were just saying sorry for messing them up so many times, but a quick shoulder jab sent Percy into Nico and their lips crashed together full force.

Percy was in bliss.

All he knew then was Nico Di Angelo. His senses have gone into overdrive, the feeling – there was no word that could accurately describe it – it was all consuming.

As quickly as it started, the two boys pulled away, now red from the hair to the very tips of their toes.

"I-"

"I like you," Nico blurted, interrupting Percy's own confession. For a second, Percy could see the fear in Nico's eyes, but then the other boy closed his eyes and powered through.  
"Like, you don't have to say it back. Or whatever. I just, thought you should know," Nico breathed out and let his shoulders slump. Percy was absolutely dumbfounded, so much so, in fact, that for once he could not think of words to say.  
"Uh... We had a bonding moment?"

Percy burst out laughing, borderline hysterically if you asked the right person. Nico blinked a few times, slowly finding his mouth stretching as he chuckled along as well. The two calmed down and they sat staring at the opposite bookshelf for a while.

"I like you too," Percy whispered, and there was a note of conviction in it. He turned to Nico and his eyes softened.  
"I like you a lot."

* * *

''''' small crack epilogue thingy idk '''''

Someone whistled and the two boys' heads snapped in that direction.

"And cut! End scene, rolling credits. Thank you, thank you. Yes, believe it people – finally some closure for the top ship of the decade. Took you two long enough," says non other than the devilishly handsome, smoking hot and of course, lady's man (it was Leo). There was an impish grin on his face as he took the seat next to Percy.  
"That was why people were looking at you, by the way." Leo added as he jabbed a thumb at the group that had gathered and were quickly turning away to act nonchalant.  
"Well? You're welcome," Leo said with a small roll of his eyes. Percy really didn't know if he should feel thankful or betrayed and he really didn't want to know how his face looked at the moment because it can't be that pretty with how Leo was smirking at him.

"Thanks," was Nico's dignified response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof I'm thinking of ending here because my brain has positively latched on to the next fandom (and subsequently fic idea). I just barely managed to pull it back long enough to finish this chapter -.-"  
> Idk I might scrap together an epilogue later but I can't guarantee quality. Wha'd'y'all (that was fun to type) think?


End file.
